Lucifer
|image= |game1=Devil May Cry 4 |type=Devil Arm }} Lucifer is a devil arm wielded by Dante in Devil May Cry 4, which he obtains from Berial's Hell Gate, which it was used to power. It takes the form of a skull shaped backplate from which two wing shaped sheathes extend outward. These sheathes are able to spawn a countless number of swords that are supercharged with demonic power, allowing them to hover in mid air or be launched with explosive impact.Devil May Cry 4, Dante's Arms File — Lucifer: "This netherworldy weapon spawns countless explosive blades that hover with the oppressiveness of impending doom." These swords can be rearranged, thrown, or wielded, and will explode either after a short duration, at a command from Dante such as a clap or throwing the rose held in his mouth, or once fifteen more blades have been spawned. Appearance Lucifer has two forms, in its ethereal form, it resembles a fiery looking ball of light (symbolizing its fire element) and then in its material form, it looks like a metallic, hellish backpack, with it being a streamlined skull and having downward spiked segments in the elbow of its wings that will move in many gestures and when on the move, it makes Dante resemble a fallen angel. There is also a perpetual dark aura surrounding it. The swords coming from the wings resemble large needles, with ends of each handle being curved and pointed, as the blade's are segmented like the sheaths and are coated in a red aura which looks like its ethereal source of power. Also, the rose itself is just a rose. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 4'' Sword Swordmaster Style Gameplay Although Lucifer is a melee weapon, it shines at mid-ranged attacks while in Swordmaster Style due to Dante's ability to reposition swords with the Bondage technique. Dante can attack smaller, near-by enemies with standard combos, then reposition his missed strikes around something out of reach before detonating them all. Larger enemies in particular are vulnerable to Lucifer, as their large size can hold more swords, and more swords equals more damage. Berial is uniquely weak to Lucifer's attacks as multiple exploding swords can stun him. Moves, such as Pin-Up are highly destructive and useful to get rid of enemies quicker. Additionally, the rose can be used to launch enemies from the ground or air. The advantage to this is you can endlessly immobilize foes you see and get rid of them or just play with them, such as juggling them with no remorse. Design The design of the spawned swords is closely similar to those of Darts from Devil May Cry 2. Dante's character model when wielding Lucifer shows him holding a rose in his mouth, and many of the combos resemble dance steps, continuing the Flamenco theme. Furthermore, the swords behave similarly to Summoned Swords, and share the same "red vs. blue" theme as Dante and Vergil themselves. Background Lucifer (lit. "Light Bearer" in Latin) is the title of a Babylonian king interpreted in Christian mythology to have been the name of the archangel Satan before his fall. Belial, another demon, is sometimes considered to be his father or son. The scene in which Dante acquires the Lucifer is set to Flamenco music and has Dante making sexual innuendo while planting Lucifer's swords in the Hell Gate. This theme continues on with the named attacks of the weapon, which are derived from sexual terms, primarily those of BDSM. This may allude to the general belief that the Devil is seductive and beautiful, using sexual appeal and pleasure to manipulate mortals and exert his power over flesh and human desires and emotions. Trivia *The darts generated by Lucifer closely resemble the ones Dante was impaled with just prior to the final battle with Mundus. Mundus also drew basis from Lucifer. *Lucifer has two designs for its skull that are different from the game and the artwork that holds all the models of bosses, characters, etc. In the artwork the skull is larger and differently designed from the game, and in the game the skull is smaller, with a different design from the artbook. *Lucifers Stationary Animation was with Dante standing still with his arms down and one of his feet lifted and the other all the way down, while with Lucifers skull moving up and down with the sheath-wings moving, along with the claw tips, symbolizing Dante and Lucifer are preparring for combat. *When Dante hovered in mid air with lucifer, if one looks closely at his coat tails, they always seem to spread out until they drop as he does. *It might be possibile that compared to Sparda, Lucifer is able to match in destructive damage, if not more as it can end enemies, including bosses in mere seconds and is intentionally labelled to bring "Impending Doom" and another noticeable trait is that versus other devil arm's, it has a less chance to result in death's. References Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4 weapons